a wet dream
by Fiebre
Summary: Draco sees hermione as anything but a mudblood. Can he resist his temptation
1. temptress

He swept across his head commons room, air filled with superiority. He was determined to find Granger and give her a very good lesson in manners. She will surely learn never to mess with Malfoy.

_`How dare she act like that in front of my mates! , _Draco raged on, _who does she think she is.`_

He saw beneath the door of her room a dim light. `well she is definitely here` he mused. He slowely, alohamora`d her door open and stealthily looked around her enormous room. `She isn't in here..` draco thought almost confused. That's when he discovered her own bathroom door slightly ajar. 

"Trying to hide aren't we..." Draco quickly whispered.

While taking his surprise visit, he noticed how messy Hermione`s room was. She had her bedspread thrown carelessly on the ground next to her massive bed which by the way had her clothes laying in a bundle.

`_She was probably running a little late this morning...good thing i didn't wake her up then.`_

 Her vanity had muggle hair products and, by what he noticed very little makeup, where spread across it. Her waist basket was filled with balled up papers and wrappers from candies.

_`Who'd a thought Granger's room being messy_..` 

Hermione's desk was scattered with book, papers and she even had a pen, with her quills. It wasn't very messy for him, but knowing it was hermione granger, he thought she couldn't bear being in a room this disorganized.

Before he reached the bathroom he couldn't help looking in her slightly open dresser. `_Well it is open for anyone to see_`  he pulled it open slightly and peeked inside.

"well this is very interesting" he said inaudible for anyone to hear. He slowly pulled out red, satin panties. `_granger is certainly a true gryffindor.` _He quickly put them inside his robes.

`Such a beautiful thing to blackmail her with` he concluded.

Draco finally decided to close the dresser after looking through all of her undergarments for the second time. He quietly shuffled to the bathroom door, where there was a pile of clothing beside the door.

`has she never thought of washing?` draco contemplated disgustedly.

He listened for any signs of her being in the bathroom. He smelled flowers in the air and also heard humming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was exhausted after taking notes in every class and having to help Hagrid chase one of his disastrous creatures. Not that she thought they were disastrous, but they always did somehow escape and cause all havoc to break loose. Then there was that little argument with malfoy. She told him off until he walked away fuming...but he did deserve it.

`I think i will take a long needed bath.'

She treaded to her own bathroom in her head room and turned on the faucet. She went back into her room and got undergarments and pajamas leaving the drawer slightly open. She laid them on her bed.

"No need to get all clothed again since i will not be going to gryffindor tower with all the homework i have." Hermione told herself. 

She collected her soaps, and towel. She slowly poured in bath soap, lavender bubbles slowly collected in the bathtub. Once it was filled, hermione turned off the water and pulled off her clothes. She gently slid into the tub and sighed in satisfaction.' _it has been a while_.` Hermione hadn't taken a bath in ages she thought. Every morning she would take a quick shower and hurry to breakfast, but today she couldn't because she awoke thirty minutes late.

"that wretched malfoy should have at least knocked on my door this morning" she mumbled. she had to explain herself to her professor why she was late this morning. 

_'It was my fault for staying up so late with Ginny, Harry, and Ron, but malfoy should know i get up earlier than him. he should have noticed i wasn't up at my regular time.' _shefinished.

Hermione rid her mind of all thoughts and slowly slid underwater. Feeling the hot water relax her tired muscles she slowly started to float on the water. Her bathtub was quite large being able to fit around five people, but wasn't very deep, three feet max..Noticing the bubbles where nearly gone she then grabbed her soap and began to start scrubbing her body clean while humming a song to herself. 

While she was scrubbing, she barely noticed a very red faced blonde peeking through the crack of her bathroom door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco POV

There she was. In a bathtub with no bubbles. Naked . He couldn't believe his eyes. She was ..well...exquisite,. lovely,....stunning.. many words came to his mind when he saw the Hermione Granger naked. He had seen a couple girls in all their glory before, but this...this was different. She didn't know he was there, peeking looks at her heavenly body through the space between the door and its hinges.

Her hair was dark and long due to the water and was slightly hiding both of her round perky breasts and behind the small of her back. She slowly dipped her hair in the water and came back up again. She began to rub her sponge between her breasts and lower.... passed her flat stomach and small bellybutton...and lower. 

Draco couldn't handle it. He was getting very much aroused, he leaned against the wall. He knew he would be dead if he were ever caught. He started to debate whether to leave or go.

"Fuck it" he said and peeked in again.

She had one of her long, slightly tan, legs on the edge of the tub and was running it up and down with the sponge still humming her jolly tune. She then did her next leg. She took all her time. Draco wondered how soft she really was, wishing he were the sponge. He never knew she had long legs...but then again he never thought she had breasts either. 

His assumptions where cut short when hermione stood up and reached for her towel. she dried her hair off with the towel and began to pat her body down. Draco`s mouth was watering. `_That damn witch is a dream_` he wanted to say. She grabbed her lotion and started to apply it to her skin. The lotion, being cold, gave hermione the goose bumps and draco was first to noticed staring at her breasts. After she wrapped her towel around herself and was walking towards the door.

"Damn it" draco whispered..

As hermione opened the door draco moved backwards so that it would cover him . Draco watched her in the shadow, she was clad with a very small towel and her hair was dripping. 

'Well this is just wonderful...here i am in the mudblood`s room, with an arousal that will definetly not go away..and if she catches me..She would be disgusted. unless..'

He slowly advanced on her.


	2. thoughts

 "Damn these underwear." Hermione seethed while bending over, giving Draco a heavenly view of her cute little rear. Ginny had bought her some very revealing underwear and pajamas for Hermione`s birthday to make her feel more feminine. Hermione didn't really like the present, but would never say and thanked Ginny for her thoughtful presents. Hermione hadn't washed her clothes yet, she did not want the elves doing them without her help, and so she had to use one of Ginny's presents.

She slid on the revealing black underwear. She tried sliding on the nightgown Ginny had given her. It was a golden brown cooler that hermione thought looked of fallen leaves or the gryffindor color worn out. While sliding her head through the material, something, or someone, knocked her against the wall. She quickly slid her hands in and head in and looked around the room. 

"Merlin help me.." Hermione said in annoyance.

The room was a tad bit messy, and the light was very dim, she couldn't spot her wand anywhere. She quickly scuttled across the room towards the light switch.

"Once I get my wand you will regret stepping in here..oh you will be severely punished."

Draco smirked. He would love to get punished by her.

While walking passed her bed Hermione hadn't noticed a dark object coming towards her. She was pushed on her bed and held down by strong arms and a large warm body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

"What do you want" was the first thing out of her mouth, while struggling against his grip. Draco noted a hint of annoyance. Shouldn't she be scared? at least frightened by the fall...but she didn't sound at all petrified. Draco finally noticed he was laying on top of her body, her legs slightly spread, pinning her down, and he also noticed the nightgown she was wearing for the first time. She was a vixen, and she knew it.

"Looks like you're in a compromising position" Draco whispered huskily.

"You know, it was very wrong of you to humiliate me like that today." Draco continued while trying to look at her through the dark.

"Malfoy?" she said incredulously.

"In the flesh." he said while eyeing her body.

"Now I think you should learn never to call me..what was it again?"

"A cheeky bastard, loathsome creature, pureblood woman, revolting ferret, snarky troll, tattle-tale, umbridge lover, and a rather small di-"

"Now now now...dont make it any worse for yourself...I have already seen your stunning body in all its glory, i could only wonder what your boyfriends would say when i tell them about our little escapade..." Draco thought dreamily.

"oh come off it, what is it you came here to do!" she snapped back. 

He lowered his face to her, a mere inch apart; he could smell the flowery scent on her. She was breathing heavily and her hot breath was a contrast between her cool skin. Draco being as swift as he is a seeker quickly gathered both her hands in one of his larger one. With is free hand he slowly rubbed his thumb against the soft fabric of her nightgown below her breast. Her breathing became shallow.

"I have come here to show you never to mess with me again. But I think you understand that now. He whispered in her ear, making her shiver with...what was it?. Excitement!

'Oh nnnoo..i am not wanting anything except him getting off of me.' she said trying to convince herself.

"Just know that you are nothing but filth and you are not to ever insult me again." He said quickly, a little too quickly, and got off her bed and strode across her room, robes billowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione

Hermione knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, besides verbally, like mocking amusement. Malfoy would never lay a hand on her, or any woman, even if he were absolutely furious. She had known after she slapped him long ago. He didn't even try going at her. But today, today he actually did something that really didn't hurt her, but got her thinking

.

"He saw me naked...he said i have a 'stunning' body? Well I thought I would never see the day Malfoy would call me 'stunning'!" Hermione said amused.

She started to think about her encounter when he told Hermione she was stunning. He was laying on top of her, holding her arms above her head. Then he had touched her,. in a way that made her..almost wanting more. Waiting for his next move. Well she didn't necessarily want of all people _Malfoy _to do it...but he was like a thrill...but hatred was still there.

"I know who exactly would know what to do about this....." Hermione told herself. She quickly got up and threw on some pants and cloak. Then she quickly left the her heads dormitory in search of a red-haired witch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco

After leaving her room he had went outside Hogwarts to rid his mind of her cool skin, hot breath, intoxicating smell,. well it wasn't really working. He had just wanted her body but knew there was no way, besides she is of dirty blood. He couldn't have that. He was leaning against a sleeping willow, and stuck his hands in his cloak.

_'Why did i put her in that position. Now she will run off and tell her two wonder boys.'_

That's when he felt something slippery and cool. He pulled out the smooth fabric.

"Granger's bottoms.." he chuckled throatily to himself.

He started to wonder how a teacher's pet like granger was wearing slinky panties like this. _'Maybe for a man_...' he thought 

'_no no couldn't be..the only men she talks to is a couple of gryffindors and, i know, she is too good for any of those idiots, and they would all get tired of that mouth of hers .' _He quickly put them a way when he heard quiet footsteps coming his direction. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing out here?" Blaise asked him.

"What are you doing outside?" Draco repeated.

Blaise smirked. Draco finally noticed Blaise`s appearance.

His hair, a dark brown almost black and ear-length, was tousled and covering his olive-green eyes. His lips and cheekbones were flushed from....'was it lipstick or snogging ?' draco wondered. He had a rather large bite mark on his neck and his clothes seemed disheveled. In all he looked like he had just woken up, besides the haze of happiness in his eyes. He looked content and tired.

"Looks like you had fun" Draco said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"i think i had more than that " Blaise said looking away.

"Still the littlest weasel?" Draco asked, looking at the side of Blaise`s face.

Blaise stiffly  turned around to face Draco. "No...Ginny."

"Yea thats what i said " Draco retorted.

"No you mean Ginny" Blaise said, eyes in slits.

"Alright alright, Ginny.." Draco said slowly, it felt odd to say her name after calling her  'littlest weasel' since...well since he couldn't remember.

Blaise had been seeing Ginny since months after the beginning of seventh year, it took him quite a while to convince Ginny he was not a slytherin prat. They had been seeing eachother secretly since then. Blaise had noticed how Ginny had changed into a 'red-headed siren' is what Blaise had told Draco. Well Draco did admit...Ginny was a looker with her fiery red hair, creamy skin and petite frame, dazzling smile, but she was no Hermione.

_'What did i just say? 'No Hermione?!' oh Merlin damn these teenage hormones!' _

"So Draco what are you doing out here. anytime i catch you outside its only on a broomstick...sometimes the one you fly on." Blaise said amused.

"Very funny Zambini...but that would imply you like to watch me ride...any broomstick" Draco replied smoothly. Blaise gave up and started to chuckle. He wanted to ask what was on Draco`s   mind knowing he didn't come out here to admire the stars.

"So Blaise..." Draco drawled out. " You've been going out with Ginny for quite a while now...are you actually starting to like someone much less a gryffindor.."

Blaise coughed uncomfortably. "well i..uh..never said i liked her..i just ..umm... like to talk to her is all..you know..since well she`s smart, and talented, and bloody beautiful..well i think i`ve just admitted everything to you." Blaise then laughed.

"Well you know I wont say a thing, but you know our mates wont except it once everyone finds out." Draco told Blaise seriously.

"You accepted it after I told you. No one would care if the 'great-pureblood-malfoy' didn't. All the slytherins follow you like dogs, all the men want to be you, and all the woman want to do you, especially that Parkinson...don't really understand it. You both make quite a couple" Blaise said, nodding his head slowly.

"Look here..all the men may want to be me, and all girl- whatever you said" he said while pointing his finger at Blaise. " but Parkinson is not even on my list of women." Draco told him cold sober. He remembered when he took her to the Yule ball. 

'_that was one of my worst mistakes.' _remembering after the ball she had thought they were going out and clung to him like glue on paper. She even spread a rumor around saying she was to marry Draco at the end of seventh year! 

_'Very bad mistake' _he repeated again. He was knocked out of his reminiscing by Blaise`s hand on his shoulder.           

"You alright mate?" 

"Yea just dandy" Draco muttered.         

"Well best be going in now...tons of work to do" Blaise told Draco while stuffing his hands in his pocket. 

"Yea i think i ll be heading in also." Draco told Blaise. "Lets go."

Both men strode towards the castle, both thinking of two Gryffindor girls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione

 "Ginny?" Hermione called from Ginny's prefect bedroom.

Hermione had already looked in Gryffindor tower and she hadn't been in the Great hall either.Hermione began to worry after looking everywhere, until she heard footsteps. They were heading towards the room Hermione was in. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed until she would step in.

"Mione! What on earth....are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Ginny voiced while removing her cloak, scarf and earmuffs. Hermione watched her intently.

"So where'd you go?"

Hermione noticed Ginny's flushed cheeks, tousled hair. She also couldn't hold her smile down.

"Nowhere really..just needed a breath of fresh air..it was quite warm today.." Ginny said while hanging up the cloak.

" Well it must have been a bit chilly...wearing that slytherin cloak and all." Hermione said with a smile playing on her lips.

Ginny whipped around and looked at the cloak hanging by the doorway. Hermione was correct. It had the slytherin house on it, and it was way to big for it to be for Ginny`s small body.

_' IM GOING TO KILL HIM!' _Ginny told herself mentally.

"You've caught me..Im..well...you see when a girl sees a guy that is... absolutely hansome, som-" Ginny was cut-off by hermione`s hand.

"Make the story short gin."

"ImseeingBlaise" She said quickly looking at her feet.

"Well that wasnt so hard now was it! I thought you would give me the sex talk if i didnt cut you off so soon" Hermione said while batting her eyelashes and smiling"

"You are not at all angry?"

"Why would i be? He's quite a catch. Very handsome indeed." Hermione said, laying down on Ginny's bed.

"oh yes... he is....he's so gentle and kind. Makes me wonder how he was put in slytherin."

Hermione had an mental picture of Blaise in her mind. He had broad shoulders, and back. He was lean and had a bronze tan. His hair was dark and eyes an olive color. Blaise always wore a mischievous grin on his face, always up to something. He also was a bit of a prankster and Draco`s close friend.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you...i didn't know if you would act like Ron if he ever were to find out". Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Its alright..it really doesnt matter who you like to me."

"or love.." Ginny said to herself.

"Anyway...did you need a favor to ask, or did you just want to talk to your best friend." Ginny said while smiling.

"Just wanted to chat with my close friend" Hermione said, not entirely lying.

"SO tell me about Blaise...he is quite the kisser i hear" Hermione said while winking at ginny.

Both ladies chatted away about Ginny's new 'love', until hermione had to go and start her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


End file.
